A New Team Member
by tswiftlookalike
Summary: After X2. Everything seemes normal to the kids at school well everyone exept for Rouge, Bobby, and Kitty that is. When a new girl shows up will she be able to help or will her secret get in the way and ruin the school forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N this story takes place after x2

There was a bang on Rouge's door. 'This must be the new roommate' rouge thought to her self as she got up to welcome the new girl.

"Hi" she opened the door to reveal a curly blond haired girl about 5'2". She was slimly built and looked like she walked state out of a Neutrogena add. 'O great the perky cheerleading type' she couldn't help but think. She hadn't been in a very good mood since Alkali Lake and it defiantly didn't help that she just failed an English test.

"Hey is this room 217?" the girl asked.

"Ya, come on in" Rouge said slowly.

They both walked in to the room and the mysterious blond started to unpack in an awkward silence.

"I'm Rouge"

"Oh ya sorry I'm Jenalin, but everyone calls me Aquata"

_20 minutes later_

After Aquata was done unpacking they took a walk around the school.

"So this is the TV. watching area" Rouge explained.

"Wow this place is so big how do you remember this all," Aquata sounded shocked, "Is there a pool or something?" she inquired.

"Not really, but there's a fountain pond thing. I don't think you want to go swimming in it though"

"Uh can we go see it anyway" she sounded a little bummed.

"Sure lets go"

In the garden

"So can I ask why you where gloves that go to your elbow in the spring?"

"OK come on there's a bench over here"

While Rouge explained her clothing choice and ability Aquata fidgeted with a large pendent that hung around her neck.

"What's your ability?" Rouge asked not being able to wait any longer.

"Water. I can make it do what I want, and heal minor wounds"

"Other people's?" Rouge couldn't help but sound shocked.

"Ya, but only little ones small cuts and minor burns. I can't even do a broken finger" Aquata added shaking her head. With that she made a ball of water fly through the air and land on her legs. Rouge gave her a quizzical look.

"I have to keep my legs wet, weird I know"

Rouge laughed and thought to herself 'maybe this girl isn't so bad after all'

"Hey kido," Logan had appeared behind them "who's your friend?"

"Hey Logan this is Aquata," Rouge gestured to the girl next to her, "she's my new roommate".

"Hi" Logan smiled at Aquata

"It's nice to met you Professor Logan," she said shyly.

He looked at her and jokingly said, "It's just Logan Small Fri. I came out to tell you that dinner's ready."

" K thanks we'll be in in a second" Rouge replied.

"Small Fri?" Aquata looked intriguingly at Rouge

"Ya to him I'm Kid or Kido." Both girls laughed and went inside to dinner.

At dinner

"Wow, this food is a lot better then the stuff at my old school." Rouge smiled at Aquata's comment and went to find a table.

"Rouge!" Bobby's voice came from the table behind them. The blond haired boy was waving his hands above his head to try to get their attention.

"'C'mon" Rouge grabbed Aquata's hand and led her over to the table.

"Aquata I'd like you to meet Bobby my boyfriend," she said smiling, "and Bobby meet Aquata, my new roommate."

They exchanged greetings and all sat down.

"Have you heard we all have to take power exams next week?" Bobby said trying to start a conversation.

"Power exams?" Aquata was lost. Noticing her confusion Bobby explained.

"Power examinations. Basically a teacher takes you into a room and asks you to do things with your powers. They test your control and stuff like that."

"They normally only ask some students to take them," Rouge added, "They've never done a school wide one before."

"Maybe they just want to get a better idea of the students progress," Aquata suggested when Bobby was through.

"I don't know, maybe, but I don't think so," he looked worried while he said this.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Rouge said ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******

Aquata woke up to Rouge putting on her gloves and getting ready to head down to breakfast.

"Good morning," Aquata said cheerfully as she started to get up.

"Hey how was your first night?"

"Great did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not, " Rouge denied.

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

They went on like this all the way to the dinning hall for breakfast.

"Good morning," Bobby had walked up behind them and slipped his hands into Rouges.

"Hey," both girls said at the same time.

"Wow one day together and you two are already saying the same things," Bobby said laughing. They talked as they waited in line for waffles.

"Where do you want to sit?" Rouge asked after all three had their trays.

"Ahh, the eternal question arises," Aquata said jokingly.

"How bout by the window," Bobby suggested to prevent them from standing in the middle of the crowded cafeteria any longer.

"Sound's good to me," Rouge said as she started to walk towards the table.

Half way through lunch Storm called for everyone's attention

"Attention students," Storm yelled, "As I'm sure many of you know there will be power exams all this week. These exams are not graded and are for the knowledge of you teachers only. Due to the fact that all your teachers will be giving exams there will be no classes this week."

The in tier room broke out in cheers and conversation.

"The list," Storm said trying to regain the students' attention, "of test times and rooms will be posted on the main bulletin bored after lunch. That is all please continue your breakfast."

"Wow I can't believe we don't have classes this week," Rouge sounded shocked.

"I _know_ I haven't even had a class yet," Aquata exclaimed.

"Wait," Rouge interrupted before Aquata could add another sentence, "what do you think they're going to make me do?" she said looking worried.

"I doubt there going to make you do anything that could hurt someone," Bobby reassured her.

"Yup your probably right, thanks," Rouge felt better after talking to her friends. When they were done with there meal they all went out side to waste time until the posting of the exam schedule.

The Afternoon

Aquata meet up with Bobby and Rouge after lunch to see what time slot they got. They all got there 10 minutes after it was posted so the crowd had died down.

"Well, lets see our fate," Aquata said as she approached the bulletin bored.

"My exam is with Wolverine at 12:00 tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Hey, mines write after yours," Aquata noticed.

"That's weird mines the only one with the professor,"

"Don't read to much into it. The other teachers probably just couldn't do all the kids," Aquata smiled and led her to the kitchen to bet a brownie.

Exams!!

"Next," Logan yelled over all the voices of students waiting in the hall.

"Hey Logan I'm your 12:00," Bobby was standing off to his left.

"All right lets go," They both walked into the classroom. All the desks and chairs were pushed up along the walls and a large steal plank stood in the middle of the room.

"Your job," Logan explained, "is to get through the steel. You have to make a hole large enough to get to the other side. Go."

Bobby gave Logan a look that said 'are you serious?' but went and did it any way. He placed his hand on the wall of steel and frost began to creep along until it reached the edges, freezing the sheet. Bobby took his hand away and made it into a fist. His whole hand became covered in ice and hard as a rock. With one punch dead in the center the whole wall shattered. He stepped to the other side of the steel pieces and said, " Flash freezing makes it weak then all you have to do is apply force."

As he started to walk towards the door Bobby whispered, "I know these exams aren't just to test our progress. There's something else going on here and you know it."

Logan picked up a piece of steel off the ground and carved something into it. Bobby stared at him as his 'claws' cut through it like butter. He didn't notice that Logan had thrown it to him so he caught it just before it hit the ground. He looked down to see that two words were carved into it.

Your right

(your right)

Bobby stared at the steel until Logan said "Send in Aquata on your way out."

**A/N: Review Please this is my first fan fic so constructive criticism is more than welcome. ******


End file.
